spookyookyfandomcom-20200214-history
Denim the Scarecrow.
Part of this story is in an unsolved case file in a small town police station and fresh in the minds of two teens.The rest in the journal of a therapist. Not that long ago there were 3 friends.Denim.Dick and Mike.Dick and Mike were 15 year old cousins.14 year old Denim was the only girl of the group.Of course Denim was just a nickname.Her real name was Carol.They called her that because she always wore denim.The 3 were known for pulling pranks and on occassion daring each other.It was on a halloween night when our story begins.Denim Dick and Mike had heard stories of a murder house not far from their neighborhood.A house where 5 years ago that very night the police had discovered 19 human remains.Each body stuffed with straw to preserve them.The killer Jack Ace still at large.Dick and Mike dared Denim to go and spend halloween night at the house.If she lost she would have to give up wearing denim for a week.If she won,they would have to pay her their allowance for a week.That night she snuck out of her house,wearing an outfit made entirely of denim,and met her friends at the murder house.To make sure she kept her end of the deal the two boys stood outside the front door.At last morning came,and Denim still did not come out.They waited an hour,still no Denim.They then went inside and searched for her.They found no sign of her.They then noticed a back door. "The coward must of snuck out."Mike said. The two went into the back yard.It was a large garden surrounded by a brick wall.At the center of the garden was a scarecrow.But something was wrong.It was wearing a denim hat,jacket,gloves,pants and shoes.Just like Denim was wearing.Upon closer inspection they saw to their horror it was Denim.Dead and propped up like a scarecrow.The look on her face was that of pure terror.Her throat was ripped out,and stuffed with straw. "No!"They gasped.The two ran away from the house. "We never speak of this again.No one will believe us.And even if they did they would still blame us!"Dick said.Mike agreed.Years passed as the two grew older.They met their wives and had children.Mike had a daughter named Rachel,and Dick had a son named Bobby.It was on halloween night when they took their children back to their old neighborhood to go trick or treating.The last house they went to looked abandoned at first glance.But as they got closer they saw there was a scarecrow in the center of the yard holding a bowl of candy on it lap.The scarecrow wore all denim.Near the scarecrow was a note that said Trick Or Treat.The two young men,not even remembering their old late friend Denim walked up to it.The reached their hands in the bowl.Suddenly the scarecrow came to life,grabbed them by their wrists and looked up at them.Though most of its face was either torn away or patched together by denim,they knew who it was.It was Denim come back to life.She spoke in a soft cherry voice. "Hi my name is Denim the scarecrow.A treat you want..."She paused.Then spoke in a demonic voice. "But a trick you shall have!The next day Rachel and bobby were found in the yard of an abandoned house crying.Not the far from them was a bowl of candy soaked in blood.And next to the bowl was a bloody denim patch.